Réconciliation II
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Suite de la fiction réconciliation de Gaiseric08
1. Premier baiser

**Et me revoilà ! Je m'attaque cette fois ci à Amour Sucré, c'est un jeu que j'aime vraiment beaucoup malgré toutes les critiques que l'on entend dessus ! Pour ne pas changer les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ~**

**Pour cette fic j'ai choisi d'écrire la suite d'une fic d'une ami ( s/9785216/1/R%C3%A9conciliation , si vous voulez aller la lire avant de lire ceci ^=^). Merci à elle de bien vouloir me laisser faire !**

**Pour changer il ne s'agirait pas d'une song fic et se sera une fic à chapitre ! Je me lance un défit personnel **

* * *

_Les choses avaient reprirent leurs cours depuis l'Incident chez Castiel. Nathaniel et Castiel avaient reprit leurs petites habitudes c'est à dire qu'on les entendaient régulièrement se disputer dans les couloir de l'école. Ce qui avait cependant changer c'est que à présent ils se retrouvaient de temps à autres sur le toit de l'école pour discuter de tout et de rien. Lysandre était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami avait réussit à faire avancer sa relation avec le petit blond, cela lui permettait de mener une scolarité plus tranquille. Il faut dire qu'avant le jeune poète se retrouvait sans arrêt entre les disputes des deux autres garçons … et ceux pour les choses les plus stupides les unes que les autres : des billets d'absences non signé, un regard mauvais, et d'autres encore. Toute l'ambiance de l'école s'améliorait d'ailleurs petit à petit et les dernière blessures qu'avaient laissé Debrah avait finit par disparaître, Nathaniel repensait à tout cela tout en essayant de s'occuper de papiers que lui avait confier la directrice._

_Peu après avoir été renvoyé du lycée l'ex-délégué avait retrouvé son post grâce au soutient de ses ami qui s'étaient mobilisés pour lui au près de la directrice. D'après ce qu'il avait pus en entendre Melody avait longuement négocier avec la directrice pour sa réhabilitation, c'est donc pour cela qu'il avait décidé aujourd'hui de la remercier avec un petit cadeau. A la sortie des cours ce jour là le blond sortie le petit paquet de son sac._

**- Oooh c'est pour ta copine ?**

**- Rends moi ça Castiel !**

_Le blondinet chercha à reprendre le petit paquet des main du rouget, mais celui ci s'amusait à le mettre hors de porté de son camarade avec un sourire narquois._

**- Aller tu peux me le dire … c'est qui la p'tite coquine ?**

_Le délégué principale réussit enfin à rattraper le petit paquet cadeaux et lança un regard noir à Castiel avant de lui expliquer pour qui était ce cadeau et surtout pourquoi il l'offrait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque histoire amoureuse l'attente. Le roux se moqua ouvertement de lui comme à son habitude car il était de notoriété publique que la brave Mélody était amoureuse du sage délégué, seul le concerné semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Avant de partir pour le laisser enfin rejoindre sa belle, Castiel alla lui glisser à l'oreille que si il voulait remercier sa sauveuse il avait tout intérêt à l'emballer comme il se doit. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Nathaniel vira purement et simplement son ami de la sale complètement désespérer par son attitude. Il alla ensuite se rendre à la salle des délégués ou comme prévu Meldoy était au travail. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors tout sourire de la jeune fille pour lui offrir le petit cadeau qui était une simple boite de chocolat. Le brunette rougit en prenant le présent entre ses mains, elle se disait que peut être enfin le blond avait comprit ses sentiments pour lui et qu'il souhaitait y répondre positivement. Malheureusement pour elle, il la remercia simplement pour son aide pour son réintégrement avant de se mettre au travail avec sérieux._

_Melody poussa un mince soupir dépité … Autant elle trouvait Nathaniel irréprochable et d'une rare intelligence autant parfois elle se demandait si il avait toutes les clefs pour décoder le genre humain. Ils travaillent ainsi une heure après la fin des cours avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Nathaniel parlait beaucoup de tout le boulot qu'ils auraient avec le festival de l'école qui arrivait à grands pas. Lassé de l'entendre parler comme cela, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains avant d'aller voler un baiser au blond qui s'était stoppé net comme pétrifié._

**- A demain Nathaniel …**

_Sans aucune explication à son geste elle fila dans la direction opposé au jeun homme le laissant comme une potiche au bord du trottoir. Totalement déboussolé le blond rentra chez lui et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il évitait ainsi de croiser son père et les coups qui allait souvent avec. Allongé sur son lit il repensait au baiser de Melody qu'il trouvait malgré lui bien fade comparer à ceux de Castiel … cette constatation enflamma ses joues et il se cacha sous la couverture comme ci tout cela pouvait dissiper ses pensées._

_La nuit fut longue pour le jeune homme qui n'avait fait que de tourner et retourner dans son lit au rythme de ses pensées. Et quand enfin il réussi à s'endormir il rêva de cette nuit avec Castiel. Résultat le matin à l'école le petit blond avait une mine déconfite, de belle valise sous les yeux et il suintait la mauvaise humeur si bien que même la directrice décida de le laisser tranquille. Le reste de la mâtiné se déroula tranquillement pour le blondinet qui écouta attentivement en cours ce qui finit par le calmer et le reposer. Le midi il allait rejoindre Lysandre et Castiel sur le toit de l'école pour manger avec eux. A peine arrivé qu'il fut attaqué par une tornade rouge_.

**- Alors avec Melody ? Elle embrasse bien dit nous tout !**

**- Hein ? HEIN ? Nathaniel rougit violemment. Comment … comment tu sais ca toi ?! /**

**- Ah … je sais toujours tout sache le !**

**- Il promenait Demon hier soir quand il vous a surprit toi et Melody en train de vous embrasser … enfin d'après ce qu'il a dit.**

_Le guitariste dévisagea son meilleur ami en le tuant presque du regard comment osait il douter de sa parole ?! Nathaniel ne savait pas ou se mettre tellement il était gêné en plus Lysandre semblait lui aussi intéressé par l'histoire de se fameux baiser puisqu'il regardait avec attention le blond par dessus son carnet. Le délégué se laissa tombé prés de Lysandre et sortie son petit panier repas pour manger tranquillement les joues encore écarlates. Après les longues supplication de Castiel qui ressemblait plus à des menaces qu'a autre choses et les regards lourd de Lysandre, le blond accepta enfin de raconter les événements aux deux garçons. Il racontait son histoire avec un air désespéré qui faisait rire Castiel. Le blond piqua un fard et répondit avec ardeur. Tout le temps de midi se déroula autour de cette histoire Castiel est ses idées graveleuses et Lysandre qui tentait de calmer le jeu et de convaincre Nathaniel de répondre aux avances de la petite Melody._

_Le pauvre blond ne savait pas quoi faire … bien sur il aimait bien Melody, elle était gentille et intelligente mais de là à sortir avec elle ? Non, il ne se voyait pas du tout avec elle. D'ailleurs il ne se voyait pas tout court avec quelqu'un pour le moment. Il avait bien trop de soucis à régler entre l'école et son père à la maison. Il ne se voyait pas sortir avec quelqu'un pour lui mentir sur ce qui se passait chez lui ou autre … pire si les choses venait à devenir plus intimes il devrait expliquer les bleus ? Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas. Lysandre qui avait quelques chose à faire laissait les deux éternelles têtes à claque ensemble. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Castiel pour se rapprocher avec un sourire malsain du blond._

**- Tu aurais pus lui rendre son baiser quand même … Fin remarque tu aime bien être passif !**

_Le blond rougit violemment et tenta de frapper son compère mais celui ci se saisit de ses poignets en continuant de sourire avant d'aller voler un baiser assez brutale au pauvre délégué. Les lèvres s'entre choquèrent et la salive se mêla un court instant avant que Nathaniel ne morde un peu les lèvres du rouget. Celui ci se recula en se frottant les lèvres, un peu de sang coulant légèrement. Le blond quand à lui se redressa et réajusta ses vêtements, se pourléchant les lèvres inconsciemment ce qui fit rougir atrocement Castiel qui trouva se simple geste affreusement sexy._

**- Je sais très bien répondre à un baiser ! _**

**- Certes … mais si tu la mords elle risque de partir en courant ou alors de faire tombé sa culotte !**

_Le rebelle avait reprit l'humour pour tenter d'oublier tout ca, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait embrasser alors que tout les deux avaient conclu qu'il ne se passerait plus jamais rien. Il se prit un coup sur la tête par le blond qui lui lanca un regard outré avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers. Castiel soupira et s'alluma une cigarette histoire d'oublier un peu tout ca, il ferma les yeux en s'adossant contre le grillage du toit. Des qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait Nathaniel les lèvres gonflés suite au baiser, les joues rougit, se regard fuyant et surtout cette langue mutine qui ressortait impunément comme une ultime provocation._

* * *

**Et voilà ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Une petite review pour un auteur délaissé !**

**Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Tempête de sentiments

**Voilà voilà désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais en période d'examens T_T**

**Enfin la suite, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde de manière individuelle par mp alors je suis désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ! En tout cas ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, merci les p'tits loups ! J'ai tenté de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que le premier (ce qui est très dure pour moi qui n'écrit que des OS !)**

**Je voulais aussi remercier mon petit Scorpy pour ces petites corrections et son soutien ;)**

**Si vous voulez me retrouver sur amour sucré mon pseudo c'est Akabara ;)**

**Aller je vous laisse pour la lecture !**

* * *

_Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée normalement pour tout le monde au lycée Sweet Amoris. La seule énigme qui restait suspendu était la disparition de la tornade rouge, cela faisait un moment que Castiel n'avait pas séché les cours. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'Incident. Enfin cela n'inquiétait personne puisqu'ils avaient tous été habitué aux absences du rebelle quant à Nathaniel il n'était pas en état de s'inquiété pour son ami... le regard de chien battu de Melody assise à la table à côté le perturbait beaucoup trop. Il le perturbait tellement qu'il n'osait même pas la regarder, il n'arrivait pas non plus à suivre le cours de ce pauvre monsieur Faraize. Le blondinet se frottait régulièrement le visage en baissant les yeux sur ses feuilles de cours. Il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas cette fois-ci. Melody allait sûrement lui sauter dessus pour avoir une discussion avec lui sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le délégué principal avait surtout peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer, à le supplier ou on ne sait quoi encore mais avec la nuit terrible qu'il avait passé le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de discussion et la seul chose qu'il désirait était rentré chez lui (pour une fois!) se vautrer sous la douche et enfin se vautrer dans son lit. Il espérait passer cette fois-ci une bonne nuit où Castiel ne viendrait pas s'introduire dans ses rêves... Cependant avec ce qui s'était passé sur le toit de l'école, il en doutait fortement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son ami sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas l'embrasser mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! Ce qu'il s'était passé chez son ami, n'arriverait plus jamais … enfin rien que d'y repenser là, Nathaniel sentait ses joues s'enflammer dangereusement. Il ne devait pas y repenser, vraiment pas et encore moins maintenant. Lorsque la sonnerie sonna enfin le blond bourra son sac avant de filer à l'anglaise. Il entendit au loin Melody l'appeler mais il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, la tête basse il sortit du lycée et bouscula sans le savoir Castiel qui passait par là._

**- Hey tu pourrais faire gaffe blondie !**

_Cependant lorsqu'il remarqua l'air profondément fatigué et à bout du jeune homme il se retient d'aller le rattraper, quand il vit la petite Melody courir après le blond il se rembrunit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas encore comprit qu'il l'évitait ?! Était-elle aussi stupide que ça ?! Le guitariste croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sentant la colère monté en lui-même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi. Alors qu'il allait repartir Lysandre le rattrapa et lui donna les cours qu'il avait loupés. En remarquant le trouble de son ami le victorien demanda doucement._

**- Ça va ? Tu as l'air étrange.**

**- Ouais ça va Lys, ça va !**

_Cependant le jeune homme ne manqua de remarquer l'agacement qui résonnait dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Quand il vit au loin Nathaniel qui s'engouffrait dans le parc et Melody qui avait abandonné la course, Lysandre sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne le dirait jamais à Castiel mais peu de temps après l'Incident, Nathaniel était venu le voir et lui avait tout déballé net. Bien sûr le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude avait tout d'abord été un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis en discutant un peu avec le blondinet il avait compris que le trop plein d'émotion les avait conduit tous les deux à partager le même lit. Mais il avait aussi compris le changement qui s'était effectué dans le comportement de son meilleur ami. Celui qui séchait tout le temps et qui prenait presque tout le monde de haut avait changé il venait à présent en cours et faisait semblant de ne pas écouter (mais Lysandre l'avait vu prendre des notes en douce), bien qu'il continuait de charrier tout le monde c'était à présent sans méchanceté. Et avec ce qu'il venait de voir là, il en était désormais sûr … Castiel était amoureux et le pauvre ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Lorsqu'il reprit pied et quitta enfin ses pensées son meilleur ami avait disparu. Lysandre haussa les épaules et partie en direction de chez lui. Tout en marchant il repensa à ce fameux jour où Nathaniel était venu le voir._

**FLASH BACK**

_Il y a deux mois à présent Nathaniel avait profité que Lysandre était seul lors d'une heure de permanence pour le prendre un peu à part. Le chanteur avait été un peu déstabilisé car il n'avait jamais été spécialement proche du blond, il ne le détestait pas mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation il avait accepté de le suivre dans la salle des délégués pour être tranquille pour parler._

**- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide Nathaniel ? Si c'est pour cela je veux bien t'aider mais tête en l'air comme je suis … enfin si tu veux de l'aide tu devrais plutôt demander à Melody.**

**- Non, non ce n'est pas ça … je …. j'aimerais te parler tout simplement.**

_Les rougeurs sur les joues du plus jeunes inquiétèrent un peu Lysandre mais il décida de ne rien dire et de s'asseoir. Il sentait que cela allait être long et vu le regard de Nathaniel, celui-ci avait vraiment, mais vraiment besoin de parler. Après quelques secondes de balbutiement le petit blond réussit à demander à son aîné._

**- Je voudrais te parler de Castiel. En voyant le regard de Lysandre il rajouta. Pas en mal ne t'inquiète pas, en fait nos relations se sont un peu améliorées. En fait elles se sont totalement améliorées.**

**- J'avais cru comprendre en effet, Castiel semble beaucoup moins virulent lorsqu'il entend parler de toi et même quand vous parlez vous semblez plus calmes tous les deux. Je suppose que tu veux me parler de la raison de ce soudain retournement de situation ?**

_Le délégué hocha la tête positivement en rougissant encore plus. Il était à présent incapable de regarder droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur et se contentait de garder le regard bas. Il réussit cependant à enchaîner._

**- Oui … cependant avant de parler je veux avoir ta parole que tu ne parleras de ça à personne, pas même à Castiel !**

**- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu m'en parle alors ?**

**- S'il te plait Lysandre. J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider à comprendre certaines choses.**

_Le fait que Nathaniel ne disait pas tout titillait légèrement la curiosité de Lysandre. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de plan foireux mais il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était curieux de découvrir le pourquoi de la réconciliation des deux garçons. Et puis la gêne qu'il sentait émaner du blond attisait d'avantage sa curiosité. Le chanteur toujours dans la lune finit par donner sa promesse, cependant il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce que Nathaniel allait lui révéler._

**- Tu te rappelles il y a quelques semaines j'ai été renvoyé du lycée suite à la bagarre avec Castiel. Mon … mon père l'as très mal prit et après une violente dispute disons que je me suis plus ou moins retrouvé à la rue pour la nuit. Et Castiel qui promenait son chien m'a trouvé. Il m'a alors invité à passer la nuit chez lui le temps que tout ça se passe et c'est là que les choses ont … enfin plus ou moins dérapés.**

**- Déparés ?**

**- Oui tu sais … fatigue, émotions, un appartement vide... fin tu vois ?**

**- Non désolé Nathaniel.**

**- Oooh je t'en prie ne me force pas à le dire. Tu vois les mangas spéciaux que lisent Kim et Rosalya ?**

**- Oui et alors ? … Oh … Non ?!**

_Déjà que le jeune homme avait été choqué d'apprendre que Castiel avait invité Nathaniel à passer la nuit chez lui mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre là l'avait laissé totalement bouche bée. Bien que le blond n'ait pas vraiment mis des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, Lysandre voyait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Rosalya l'avait une fois forcé à lire un de ces fameux yaoi et le pauvre garçon avait été traumatisé. Mais imaginer alors que Castiel et Nathaniel avait fait ça le laissait sans voix totalement. Et au vu de la tête que tirait le délégué, Lysandre n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce qu'il sous-entendait était réellement arrivé. C'est alors que le blond asséna la dernière question qui finit par tuer le pauvre chanteur._

**- Tu es le meilleur ami de Castiel et je veux que tu me rassure sur quelques chose, il n'est pas gay hein ?!**

_Le plus vieux regarda son cadet avec des yeux rond comme des billes. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il se demanda si son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas caché d'autres aventures de ce genre. Mais il préféra répondre que non il était presque sûr que le guitariste n'était pas gay. Ils avaient ensuite un peu discuté de ce que pensait Nathaniel de tout cela, mais aussi ce que Lysandre en pensait. Le blond semblait vraiment inquiet par ce que pouvait penser les gens de cette petite aventure nocturne. Le beau victorien, lui, essayait de le rassurer sur le fait que les gens risqueraient d'être choqués mais il n'y aurait aucune remarque méchante. Il cite comme exemple Alexy qui vivait son homosexualité ouvertement, cela ne sembla pas vraiment rassurer le blond mais il remercia tout de même son camarade de classe pour son écoute et le laissa là._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_C'est ainsi que Lysandre avait tout appris. Il s'inquiétait tout de même pour son meilleur ami car Nathaniel n'avait pas l'air de partager les mêmes sentiments. Cependant du moment que Castiel ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne pourrait pas l'aider._

_Du côté du petit blond il s'était arrêté de courir à la sortie du parc lorsqu'il avait enfin comprit qu'il n'était plus suivit. A bout de souffle il se laissa glisser contre un mur non loin, c'était beaucoup trop d'émotion pour lui. Bien qu'il fût à la vue de tous dans la rue, il se laissa aller. Le front contre les genoux le jeune homme se mit à pleurer. Deux jours que la pression montait, sans compter que l'ambiance à la maison ne s'arrangeait pas. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à toutes vitesses, lassant des sillons encore humide sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire entre Castiel qui agissait étrangement avec lui et Melody qui ne le lâchait plus. Il fallait qu'il parle avec les deux mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Nathaniel avait tellement peur de briser sa nouvelle amitié avec le brun coloré et il ne souhaitait pas blessé la pauvre jeune fille. Le délégué attendit que le canal des larmes se soit fermés pour rentrer chez lui, c'est donc les yeux rougit et tout gonflé qu'il rentra chez lui. Sa sœur devait surement déjà être rentré, le jeudi était le seul jour où elle rentrait tôt car ses deux amies allaient à leurs cours de gymnastique. Du coup la grande pimbêche rentrait chez elle ne souhaitant pas se promener ou faire du shopping seule, il fallait qu'elle garde un certain standing voyons. Le jeune homme soupira alors, il espérait ne pas tomber sur son père et pouvoir filer directement dans sa chambre._

_Malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas, à peine avait il franchit la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son père. Le délégué en chef baissa directement les yeux et tenta de contourner son géniteur pour monter à l'étage. La malchance semblait s'abattre sur lui lorsque qu'il entendit une voix grave résonner derrière lui._

**- C'est seulement maintenant que tu rentres ? Ta sœur est déjà rentrée depuis bien longtemps … où étais tu encore ?**

**- Je finissais un travail pour l'école.**

_L'air siffla et le blondinet recula la main sur la joue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père le frappe aussi vite, bien sûr cela l'aurait étonné de ne pas recevoir de coups. Il leva enfin les yeux vers son géniteur qui l'avait dépassé._

**- Sauf que ta sœur t'as vu sortir de ton collège en courant tu as d'autres mensonges à me donner pour expliquer ça ? Ou bien tu vas m'en donner un autre pour me dire pourquoi tu as pleuré comme une fillette.**

**- Qu … Quoi ?!**

**- As-tu vu ton visage ? Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu as pleuré ! Tu es faible Nathaniel …**

**- Cela ne te regarde pas !**

_La dispute continua en allant de plus en plus mal et comme chaque dispute elle se finit en bagarre. Lorsque le blond monta enfin dans sa chambre c'est avec la lèvre inférieure explosée et des douleurs un peu partout. Pour ne pas changer sa mère n'était pas à la maison lors de la dispute et sa sœur avait fait la sourde oreille. Assis devant son bureau il soignait les quelques plaies qu'il avait en se regardant dans un petit miroir. Parfois il se demandait s'il n'était pas né avec un mauvais karma tout simplement ou que si sa vie était aussi merdique à présent c'était pour racheter toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait plus jeune._

_Ce soir-là il ne mangea pas et alla directement se couché après avoir pris une bonne douche. Son corps était atrocement douloureux, il avait intérêt à cacher ses bleus demain. Son père était rarement aussi violent pour une dispute de ce genre, il ne l'était que pour des choses « importantes » habituellement. Ce soir il était passé par tous les noms en plus des coups et cela l'avait bien plus affecté que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Bien que cela soit dur à supporter régulièrement il s'était habitué à se faire battre mais il n'était pas habitué à se faire descendre de cette manière. Nathaniel enserra l'oreiller de toutes ses forces et se remit à pleurer. Il dut mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas sangloter trop fort, le jeune homme s'endormit ainsi la fatigue de la journée prenant le déçue. La nuit fut une nuit sans rêve. Le lendemain le délégué se présenta en cours, les blessures sur son visage passèrent pour des coups reçus à la boxe et tout le monde le laissa tranquille, enfin jusqu'au temps de midi. Castiel qui était dans les confidences de ce qu'il se passait dans la famille du délégué ne manqua de remarqué les marque sur le visage de son ami. Lors de la pause de midi il réussit à le chopper alors que celui-ci était tout seul._

**- Nath ça va ?**

**- Si si ça va t'inquiète pas.**

**- Oooh je ne m'inquiète pas. Le faux roux sourit. Aller sérieusement hier soir t'as fuis pour sortir du bahut et là tu reviens tout amoché. Tu peux me le dire ce qui s'est passé avec ton vieux c'est pas comme si j'étais pas au courant …**

**- Il ne s'est RIEN passé, ok !**

**- Nath te fous pas de moi ok !**

_La patience légendaire du rebelle mise à rude épreuve il plaqua le blond contre le mur le regard brûlant de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade lui mentait ainsi, et encore moins son agressivité. Ils avaient pourtant réussir à établir une certaine confiance ces dernières semaines alors pourquoi revenir en arrière. Le guitariste recula cependant lorsque le blond le repoussa avec force et colère._

**- Je suis pas ta copine ok j'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille tout le temps ! Si je te dis que ça va tu t'en contente point barre … maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire.**

_Et il partit sans rien dire de plus. Castiel resta là comme deux rond de flan ne s'attendant vraiment pas à se retournement de situation. Tout était bizarre depuis l'Incident mais bizarre en bien alors pourquoi les choses viraient au cauchemar maintenant ? Ce que le pauvre jeune homme ne savait pas c'est qu'en retournant à la salle de cours il verrait une scène qui le chamboulerait complètement. Le guitariste qui souhaitait retrouver Lysandre pour lui parler de sa petite altercation avec Nathaniel se retrouva à nouveau nez à nez avec le beau blond mais ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Melody était pendu au cou de son ami, les joues rougies de plaisir et embrassait celui-ci avec envie comme si elle souhaitait rattraper tout le temps perdue à fantasmer sur le beau délégué sans jamais rien n'avoir en retour._

* * *

**Voilà vous avez le droit de me frapper et de m'envoyer au bûcher !**

**Mais je vous promet que la suite qui est déjà en cours d'élaboration devrait être plus joyeux et qu'on devrait retrouver d'autres élèves de Sweet Amoris ;)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésité pas à laisser un petit mot !**


End file.
